


A friendship (and virginity) lost

by sleepinginthe_library



Series: Haikyuu Confessions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, I finished this at 12 am so if it’s bad sorry :), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Training Camp, cause im too embarrassed write real ✨sex✨, makki being a great wingman although he had no idea till after, very light like it’s practically not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinginthe_library/pseuds/sleepinginthe_library
Summary: All Oikawa wanted to do was sleep. Training camp was tiring, but no life has to put him in unfortunate situations. After all the universe didn’t care if he was forced to share a room with his childhood friend (crush).
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A friendship (and virginity) lost

**Author's Note:**

> After writing my first work, I decided I really enjoyed writing so here’s some Oikawa having a gay panic over his best friend :D (I really hate the title, I couldn’t think of a good one, sorry)

Oikawa was tired. The practice at the training camp was tough and his muscles ached. He knew it would improve his skills, but all he wanted was to collapse on his bed and fall asleep. The team was on the way to their hotel after their first day at the training camp was over. Everyone was dozing in their seats except for Iwazumi and himself. Iwazumi was working on his chemistry homework, while Oikawa was listening to music and trying to fall asleep. 

“Hey dumbass, help me with this.” Iwazumi said. 

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean. I was trying to sleep.” Oikawa whined. 

Oikawa complied anyway, and they spent the rest of the time figuring out equations for the hydrogen atom. Their coach pointed out that they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel and Oikawa thanked the universe. All he could think about was sleep. They walked into the hotel lobby and approached the check-in desk. 

“Hello, I have 8 rooms booked for Aoba Joshi.” Their coach said. 

“Welcome! Thank you for booking with us, just let me pull up the rooms and get you checked in real quick. Then I’ll give you your room keys and you can get settled.” The receptionist responded in a cheery tone. She left the desk and went to get the room keys. 

A few minutes had passed and Oikawa was starting to get impatient. 

“I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask for.” He thought. He let out an annoyed sigh. 

Iwazumi heard Oikawa and turned around to see him with a bratty frown on his face. 

“Oi, crappykawa stop being so impatient.” 

“But iwa-chan, I’m tired. I want to sleep.” 

“You’ll get to sleep soon, stop whining.”

Oikawa grumbled but stayed quiet. The receptionist came back with a regretful look on her face. 

“I’m sorry sir, but we can’t find any rooms booked with your name.”

The coach was surprised, he thought he had booked the rooms 2 weeks before they came. 

“Are there any rooms you have available for us to stay in? I thought I booked the other rooms 2 weeks ago.” 

The receptionist looked at her computer screen and responded, 

“Yes we have 3 rooms available, two of them are big enough to fit every member of your team but two. The other one can fit the other two members.”

The coach looked satisfied with that answer and paid for the rooms. 

“Ok listen, I know this isn’t an ideal situation for us to be in but we need to decide who will stay in the 3rd room.” The coach said after paying. 

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder at Oikawa who was pouting. 

“Shittykawa stop being so bratty and volunteer. You are the team captain after all.” Iwaizumi said with a shit eating grin. 

Oikawa looked at him angrily while the rest of the team either laughed or thanked him. Iwaizumi was laughing until the coach suggested he went with Oikawa since they were best friends. He immediately stopped laughing and glared at the ground. It was Oikawa’s turn to laugh and he clutched his stomach because he was laughing so hard. The coach just sighed and walked off to get the luggage together. 

“Well Iwa-Chan lets go to our shared room.” Oikawa said in a jokingly seductive tone. 

Iwaizumi groaned and left to get their luggage from the coach. After that, they headed up to their shared hotel room together. Oikawa was nervous, sharing a room with his childhood crush was too much for him. Of course the universe decided to terrorize him. He never seemed to get a break. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa’s mood had changed, but decided not to say anything. When they reached the room Iwaizumi reached to open the door at the same time as Oikawa. They both glanced at each other, when their hands touched. Oikawa felt the electricity and nervously pulled his hand back. Iwaizumi acted like he didn’t feel it, but was freaking out about it in his mind. They stepped into the small room only to notice it had one bed. Oikawa drew in a sharp breath, 

“Iwa-Chan, I don’t want to share a bed with you. You’re gross.” He tried to joke around to ease the tension. 

“Neither do I, Shittykawa, let’s call the receptionist and see if they can give us a different room.”

Oikawa nodded, but secretly hoped that they wouldn’t be able to. 

“Oikawa, stop thinking about that. It’s not ok.” He thought. “You don’t want to ruin your friendship with him. It’s better to be friends with him than not have him at all.” 

Iwaizumi picked up the phone and proceeded to have a conversation with the receptionist. 

“What do you mean there’s no extra rooms? Are you sure? Can you check again?”

“Iwa-chan leave the poor lady alone, you’re probably scaring her. We’ll just suck it up for a night, and hopefully someone will check out tomorrow.” Oikawa reasoned. 

Iwaizumi complied and hung up. They decided that unpacking would be better than just sitting around contemplating what happened. Once they had finished putting everything away, Oikawa collapsed onto the bed. 

“Oi, dumbass get up. You can’t go to bed in your jersey.” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa whined, but got up, albeit slowly. He trudged to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He could hear Iwaizumi shuffling around as he locked the door. 

“What am I going to do?” He thought, “I can barely control my feelings just being near him, how can I when I’m sleeping in the same bed as him?” 

He got changed and readied himself for bed. When he walked out, he saw Iwaizumi changing as well. Oikawa blushed and turned around, but that didn’t stop him from seeing Iwaizumi’s toned and muscular stomach. Iwaizumi saw him out of the corner of his eye and was confused.

“Why was Oikawa turning away? We always change together before and after volleyball practice.” He thought. 

Meanwhile Oikawa was having a gay panic. He was internally screaming to himself while replaying the image of Iwaizumi that was now burned into his mind. Iwaizumi was still contemplating why Oikawa was acting like this until Oikawa threw his sweaty jersey at him. 

“Shittykawa I’m going to kill you in your sleep.” Iwaizumi yelled. 

“Oh come on Iwa-Chan, no need to be dramatic.” Oikawa replied 

“As if you aren’t the dramatic one in this relationship.” Iwaizumi said without thinking about it. 

Oikawa stood there shocked. 

“Did he really mean relationship? No, what am I thinking he means a friendship.” Oikawa thought but he still felt a small flutter of hope in his chest. 

Iwaizumi rushed into the bathroom to try to escape the tension. 

“Oh shit, oh shit. I did not just say it like that. Maybe he thinks I meant friendship.”

He slowly calmed himself down and left the bathroom. He saw Oikawa sitting at the small desk typing on his phone. He assumed he was texting someone so he walked over to talk to Oikawa and hopefully defuse the situation. Oikawa looked up at him and Iwaizumi noticed he had a slight blush on his cheek. He also noticed Oikawa pulled his phone close to his chest as if he was trying to hide something from him. 

“Hey Crappykawa, what are you hiding from me.” He teased. 

Oikawa blushed and moved away from him. Iwaizumi rushed forward and grabbed his phone. 

“Iwa-Chan stop! Please don’t look. It’s nothing important.” Oikawa pleaded. 

“If it’s not important then why can’t I see?” He asked. 

“I can’t explain it but please just trust me and don’t look.”

Iwaizumi made a motion that looked like he was going to give the phone back to Oikawa, but at the last second he pulled the phone back to himself and read the texts. 

Oikawa felt his heart sink and his stomach filled with dread. 

“It’s over isn’t it, I’ve ruined our friendship.” Oikawa was already mourning the loss. 

“Hey Oikawa what’s this?” Iwaizumi asked in a soft tone. 

Oikawa noticed how Iwaizumi used his real name and not one of his vulgar nicknames. 

Oikawa looked up from his shaking hands to see Iwaizumi pointing to his texts.  
He had been texting one of his friends, Makki, about his big fat crush on Iwaizumi and how he saw him changing. Makki was having none of it, and kept calling him a simp. Oikawa had responded saying he wanted his Iwa-Chan to rail him. That’s when Makki stopped replying and left him on read. 

Iwaizumi waved his hand in front of Oikawa to get his attention back on him. He was about to ask Oikawa the question again when Oikawa responded,

“I’m sorry Iwa-Chan, I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, I’ll leave you alone from now on.” 

Oikawa had a sad look on his face after he finished talking. He waited a few moments to look up at Iwaizumi to see his reaction, but felt Iwaizumi’s hand against his chin, pulling his face up towards him. 

“So you want me to rail you huh?” Iwaizumi smirked.  
Oikawa let out a low moan and nodded. He couldn’t believe Iwa-Chan liked him back. Iwaizumi closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was rough, their teeth clashed together but to Oikawa it was perfect. This continued with Iwaizumi taking control and he explored Oikawa’s mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath and that’s when it hit Iwaizumi. 

“How are you so pretty? You look gorgeous.” He said. 

Oikawa blushed and wiped his lips, they were slightly swollen but he didn’t mind. Iwaizumi noticed and tried to restrain himself, but he didn’t want to hold back. He didn’t want to break Oikawa. Little did he know that Oikawa wanted to be broken and put back together by him. 

~time skip (cause I can’t write seggs)~

The morning sun shone through the windows of the small hotel room. It graced its presence over the small bed that two tired bodies occupied. Oikawa felt the warm heat of the sun and something else on his body. He opened his eyes slowly to see Iwaizumi holding him into his chest. Oikawa freaked out for a second, before remembering what had happened that night. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa move in a jerky motion and woke up. 

“Oi Shittykawa, why are you moving. Go back to bed.” Iwaizumi said in a sleepy voice. 

“Sorry I’m just not used to waking up with a hot man in my bed.” He responded, teasing Iwaizumi. 

Said man blushed and pulled Oikawa closer, which caused him to cry out in pain.  
Iwaizumi looked alarmed, 

“What happened? Are you ok?”

Oikawa laughed and responded,  
“Well you pounded me into the mattress last night, so let’s just say I’m a little sore.”

Iwaizumi looked shocked for a second and then burst out laughing. After they had calmed down, they both fell back asleep in each other's arms. 

“Makki, where are they?” Mattsun asked impatiently. “We have to leave for training camp soon, and Oikawa will be grumpy if he doesn’t get breakfast.”

“I don’t know, let’s go to their room.” Makki responded.

The two best friends, (and maybe something more), walked to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s room. When the reached the door they both tried to open the door, not expecting it to be unlocked, so they were surprised when the door flew open. Mattsun and Makki both looked at each other after seeing the scene before them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were not only sleeping in the same bed together, but cuddling? Makki started to laugh which woke up the couple.

Mattsun just shook his head muttering “Took you long enough.” And left the room. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa to shield him since they were naked. 

“See, I knew Iwaizumi liked you! And look you got railed just like you wanted.” Makki said, trying not to laugh again. “Also hurry up breakfast is almost over and we have to go the training camp soon.” 

Oikawa sat there uncomfortably and replied,  
“Makki, I can't walk, what makes you think I can play volleyball all day.”

Iwaizumi choked, while Makki did a double take. Mattsun heard that and yelled,

“Ha! You owe me lunch and dinner Makki, I was right.”

“Shit, dammit Oikawa, you couldn’t have waited till after training camp?”

“Nope.” Oikawa replied. “Well if you’ll excuse us, Iwa-Chan is going to pamper me since this is his fault.” 

Iwaizumi just sighed, and got up, forgetting he was naked. Makki screamed and told him to put on some clothes. Iwaizumi laughed and picked up Oikawa to take him to the bathtub. 

“Oh Makki, tell the coach Oikawa isn’t feeling well and that I’ll take care of him.” 

“Fine, but you owe me lunch then.” He replied 

Iwaizumi groaned but agreed. He could hear Oikawa calling for him so he said goodbye and shut the door on them. 

“Well, that was unexpected, but at least we don’t have to deal with the tension anymore.” Mattsun said. 

Makki agreed and they walked back to the team to give Oikawa’s excuse in a comfortable silence. 

Back in the hotel room, Iwaizumi was helping Oikawa wash up. Oikawa preened at Iwaizumi’s touch and let himself be taken care of. 

“Did I go too rough last night?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“No it was perfect, I’ll just have to get used to it.” Oikawa laughed while reassuring him.  
Iwaizumi nodded in agreement and finished up his job. They headed back to bed together to take a nap, but before they fell asleep, Iwaizumi opened his mouth and said,

“Oikawa, I know this is sudden, but will you be my boyfriend? You don’t have to answer right away, I’ll always wait for you.”

Oikawa’s heart swelled with happiness and didn’t hesitate to give his answer.

“Of course Iwa-Chan! How could I say no to you?” 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, happy that they were finally together. As he fell asleep, he promised Oikawa that he would protect him with his life and support him through everything.  
Oikawa just smiled and said “I know.” As the world faded around them both of them couldn’t help but thank the universe for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to make a 2nd part to this? Makki obviously has a crush on Mattsun but he’s oblivious to him. (That sounds so stupid). Anyways let me know what you thought of this, hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
